<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yeeted or yote, with a twist by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296459">yeeted or yote, with a twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Gen, discord prompt, post-reveal post-relationship, yeeted or yote debate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya just wants an article when Marinette uses the past tense of yeet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yeeted or yote, with a twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And then I yeeted the yo-yo at the akuma, cleansed it, and it was done!” Marinette exclaimed. Alya was making an article for the Ladyblog and wanted an up close description of the akuma, and who better to ask than the hero herself. Adrien tagged along because they were doing a project, but Alya still wanted the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, did you just use the past tense of yeet?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. There really isn’t another way to describe how I cleanse the akuma.” Marinette replied as if it was common knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien took a sharp inhale and stared her down. “The past tense of yeet is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> yote.” He slapped his hand together and brought them down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette squinted her eyes and cocked her head. “What? Yeeted is the right term. It sounds better, too.” She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, It’s yote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yote!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya cleared her throat, bringing their attention to her. “Have you considered yaught?” She raised her eyebrows while Adrien and Marinette’s jaws were to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Marinette shouted. “That’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Adrien nodded in agreement as he shot her an overwhelmingly confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya sighed in relief. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you end a squabble. Anyways, where were we? Oh, right! How was the victim after they were de-akumatized?” Marinette blinked a few times and shook her head and faced Alya, ready to start the original conversation back up. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Alya waved Adrien goodbye as he sat in the back seat of the car and was driven away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you. Yote sounds weird.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written in literally 15 minutes, don't take it too seriously<br/>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>